Stores receive millions of dollars of returns of products. Sometimes the returns result from defective products. Other times the returns result from customer dissatisfaction with a product despite no product defect. If a product is defective, the product is generally returned to the manufacturer. If the product is not defective, it is advantageous to both the stores and the manufacturer if the product can be resold without returning the product to the manufacturer.
Before reselling a returned product, it is desirable that a store be able to test the product to assure proper operation. For example, Hewlett-Packard Company provides a diagnostic tool to stores that allow stores to perform tests to aid in the determination of whether returned printers are faulty.
The Camera & Imaging Products Association (CIPA) PictBridge (CIPA DC-001) standard provides a direct connect solution for image input devices and output devices by standardizing the application services for these devices.